Many board games base their entertainment value and utilization on generating a random number or by chance selecting a mode of movement, so that a playing piece moves along a predetermined path on a game board. Other games, such as Battle Ships, use a grid without moving pieces. The invention provides a game which utilizes a board which has elements of both of the types of games described above, with a number of unique features that enhance the enjoyment and strategy associated with the game, allowing individual players to have the maximum level of freedom to either succeed or fail in the game""s objectives.
The board game according to the present invention will be described with respect to a game which simulates the well known poem xe2x80x9cTen Little Indiansxe2x80x9d, and relates to the demise of individual playing pieces by a xe2x80x9cdeathxe2x80x9d pretense. However it is to be understood that this description is exemplary only, and the game may be played having an almost infinite variety of formats, and that the demise pretense of individually eliminated pieces or players can have any pretense besides death, such as bankruptcy, xe2x80x9con vacationxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cback to workxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9con to another lifexe2x80x9d, or any other xe2x80x9cout of gamexe2x80x9d pretense.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a game comprising: A plurality of different, unique, playing pieces. A board having a playing surface with a grid defined thereon, the grid defining a plurality of grid squares, the plurality of grid squares comprising at least about ten times the number of unique playing pieces. The playing pieces having a base dimensioned to substantially fit on a grid square. A map comprising a substantially accurate reproduction of the board playing surface only having dimensions significantly less than (e.g. less than half of) the playing surface dimensions. A plurality of action cards [e.g. comprising at least the same number as the plurality of unique playing pieces], each action card having a substantially common generic side, and an indicia side having first indicia thereon corresponding to at least one, but not all, of the unique playing pieces, so that at least one of the action cards has indicia thereon corresponding to each of the unique playing pieces. And, one or a plurality of information cards or sheets having indicia thereon defining an order of succession for each of the unique playing pieces and relating the action card first indicia to the unique playing pieces.
The game may further comprise a plurality of character cards, each character card having unique variable second indicia thereon corresponding to one of the unique playing pieces, so a character card with unique second indicia is provided for each of the unique playing pieces. For example the unique playing pieces each have an image of a human being, including unique head features; and the character cards have, as at least part of the second unique variable indicia thereof, substantially the unique head features of the corresponding unique playing piece.
In the preferred embodiment the one or a plurality of information cards or sheets comprises a plurality of information cards, including one having unique third indicia, including unique succession indicia, for each of the unique playing pieces. For example each of the information cards includes thereon further indicia corresponding to a plurality, but not all, of the action cards. As a further example the first indicia and the further indicia both comprise a form of demise of at least one of the unique playing pieces, and at least two of the action and information cards have common demise indicia thereon for at least two of the unique playing pieces.
The game may further comprise a plurality of generic playing pieces, one corresponding to each of the unique playing pieces, for example the generic playing pieces may simulate American Indians (Native Americans). The number of grid squares is preferably at least about twenty times the number of the unique playing pieces, e.g. about 46 times. Preferably also the board has pictorial indicia overlying at least some of the grid squares. It is to be understood that the term xe2x80x9csquarexe2x80x9d as used in the present application is intended to mean a particular location in a grid, and not necessarily a truly square shape. The plurality of unique game pieces may be either ten or eleven in number in the particular embodiment described herein, but can be other numbers in games with other themes.
According to another aspect of the present invention a game is provided comprising: A plurality of different, unique, playing pieces. A board having a playing surface with a grid defined thereon, the grid defining a plurality of grid squares, the plurality of grid squares greater in number than the number of unique playing pieces. The playing pieces having a base dimensioned to substantially fit on a grid square. A plurality of action cards [e.g. comprising at least the same number as said plurality of unique playing pieces], each action card having a substantially common generic side, and an indicia side having first indicia thereon corresponding to at least one, but not all, of the unique playing pieces, so that at least one of the action cards has indicia thereon corresponding to each of the unique playing pieces. And, a plurality of character cards, each character card having unique variable second indicia thereon corresponding to one of the unique playing pieces, so a character card with unique second indicia is provided for each of the unique playing pieces. The game according to this aspect of the invention may also have the other features as described above.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of playing a board game using a board having a playing surface with a grid defined thereon defining a plurality of grid squares greater in number than the number of unique playing pieces; and a plurality of unique playing pieces having a base dimensioned to substantially fit on a grid square, a map comprising a substantially accurate reproduction of the board playing surface only having dimensions less than that of the playing surface dimensions, and a plurality of action cards, comprising: a) Determining which of a plurality of players has which unique playing piece. b) Determining which player will have a master role, with all other players having subservient roles. c) Using the map, the player with the master role secretly indicating on the map a unique demise location of each of the subservient role players, as well as the master role player. d) Establishing an order of movement of playing pieces in each of the turns corresponding to a specific order of succession of the unique playing pieces, and the master role player going last. e) Each subservient player moving his or her unique playing piece on the game board grid playing surface during his or her turn to attempt to find a grid square corresponding to the secret map location of another subservient player (e.g. higher in the succession order), or the secret map location of the master role player. f) The master role player, during his or her turn, moving to the board grid square corresponding to the subservient player first, or next, in the order of succession, and then selecting an action card. g) If the action card selected in f) corresponds to a predetermined manner of demise of the subservient player effectively removing the respective subservient player""s unique playing piece from the game board, and if the action card does not so correspond, the master role player continuing selection of an action card during each of his or her turns until an action card is selected corresponding to the predetermined manner of demise. And, h) declaring an end of the game if a subservient player moves his or her playing piece to the grid square on the game board corresponding to the secret demise location of the master player, or when the master player effectively removes all, or all but one, subservient player pieces from the game board pursuant to f) and g) in the proper order of succession.
In the method as described above a) may be practiced by having each player draw a character card, each character card having unique indicia thereon corresponding to a unique playing piece. Also generic playing pieces may be provided (for example simulating American Indians) which are placed in a particular location on the game board, and removed whenever a particular subservient role player is eliminated. In playing the game according to the invention, the rules may also include allowing a subservient player, during his turn, to ask the master role player to give the subservient role player a clue, or to honestly answer a question of the subservient role player, which can help identify where the secret unique demise location of another subservient player is (e.g. a subservient role player higher in the succession order) so that the first subservient role player can put himself or herself in place of the higher up subservient role player, or which will help identify the secret location of the master role player.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a unique and entertaining board game and method of playing the same. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.